Les Miserables
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: Ok. I know it's been done but hopefully this one is different from the rest. Les Miserables told through Harry Potter Characters. As in Harry Potter Characters take the place of Les Miz Characters. Also this chapter is not quite complete...think of this a


Chapter one: Look Down

Disclaimer: NONE of this belongs to me. Les Miserables belongs to the genius minds who created it as well as Harry Potter Characters.

Summary: READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING PLEASE!Ok some explanation may be needed. Basically this is my interpretation of the MUSICAL Les Miserables told with Harry Potter Characters. NO this will not have large blocks of lyrics included however the lyrics will play a part in some dialogue. I have not read Les Miserables the book and this fic is coming solely from my Les Miz vocal score and my mind. I can only hope that you enjoy it.

In chapter one: Sirius Black (Valjean) Lestranges, Mulciber, Dolohov, Travers(Chain Gang) Severus Snape (Javert) Farmer, Labourers, Bishop, Sister &servant, Constables

'Look down, Look down

Don't look 'em in the eye

Look down, Look down

You're here until you die"

Les Miserables-Prologue

The dank cell smelled of urine and vomit. The sky was clear and the moon shone down through the bars of the window. On the gray bricks mold was growing and the roof was leaking. The moonlight shone down on a figure. Sirius Black was curled up on his, for lack of a better word, cot fighting the dementors effects. He shook lightly, his skin cold and clammy as cold sweat dripped down his face. He refused to lose his mind. It had been nine years since he was placed in his hell hole

He had wanted revenge. He never even had the chance to have it. He had gotten word that Lily, James and Harry were dead and he immediately went to find Pettigrew. All he did was raise his wand. No incantation was spoken and no waving was done. Suddenly the street had blown up and Sirius, being at his wits end, simply laughed. Not knowing why but it was all he could do was laugh.

These memories were pushed out of his head and other, more horrible ones entered. He heard his mother screaming at him what a disgrace he was. He tried with all his might and pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He heard the other prisoners succumbing to the dementors wrath.

"It's so hot! Please it's so hot!" He heard Mulciber scream from the cell next to his. What horrible memory he was experiencing Sirius was unsure of. But he had no time to think of it as another loud scream over came that one.

"Please Christine! No! Stop! Leave her alone! Wait for me Christine!" Dolohov screamed from across the hall. Sirius was curious as to why these Death Eaters were so tortured by their memories. Perhaps there is more to their stories then one may think.

Suddenly Sirius was hit by another memory. This one of all accusing him of Lily and James' deaths. He cried out, not realizing that this was simply a memory "Please you can not think this of me! Please Merlin! I am innocent! Please!"

Then it was over. The dementors glided down the hall away from their drained prisoners. He vaguely heard the Lestranges shouting at them as if they could hear them. The cell on the other side of Sirius had been quiet during the exchange. He could now hear a sobbing lightly through the wall. It was Travers. Another Death Eater.

"Please…just let me die…" He whispered almost silently before dissolving into sobs once again. Sirius laid his head back down and prepared to rest after this particularly long session.

He was pulled abruptly from his attempt at rest by the slamming of a door.

"2-4-6-0-1!" Was the shout heard before Sirius' door was thrown open and Sirius winced as the light streamed in. The light was covered briefly by the shadow as two men entered. One was the Supervisor of this particular block of Azkaban. The other was none other than Severus Snape.

Severus Snape was one of the worst Ministry Officials. He had been the Potions Master at Hogwarts but when Voldemort had taken over 10 years ago Hogwarts soon fell. It was then that Snape joined the ministry. He joined for the simple reason that the Ministry was neutral. Well there was the light led by Dumbledore then the Dark led by Voldemort then the Ministry somewhere in between. Not fighting for Voldemort but not fighting for the light. So that was where Snape resided. After a year Voldemort was defeated by young Harry Potter and Snape rather enjoyed his job more than working with "insolent" students so remained where he was. Now he was a warden of sorts at Azkaban. Sirius had a suspicion it was because Snape liked seeing Sirius in pain.

Snape threw a piece of paper down at Sirius. Sirius reached and grasped it in his hand. He squinted to read it in the dark. Snape took this as a sign that in his time at Azkaban that Sirius' mind has gone so far that e could no longer read the written word.

"Do you know what that means?" Snape asked in a condescending tone as if he was speaking to a kindergartener. Sirius glanced up and smiled a small smile.

"I'm free…" He replied, his voice raspy. Severus smirked and chuckled a bitter laugh.

"Of course not Black. You think that we would simply release a criminal like yourself? No…you are on parole. You will be watched carefully for your whole life. That paper will travel with you everywhere." Snape smirked in some sort of victory. Sirius looked back down at the paper before folding it into quarters and placing it in his pocket. He didn't care about parole. He was leaving. Freedom was freedom.


End file.
